Discord contest
( this is my entry for Messenger of Heaven's contest from discord.) ' 'Alison Luna Mcallen ' '''A young boy nestled under the covers of his bed. "Liam are you ready?" His mother said in her sing-song voice. "Yes mommy," he said lazily. The light flicked off. As he began to drift off to sleep he heard one of his windows open and a cool breeze invade his warm room. He shrugged it off thinking his mother had opened it. A soft thud could be heard near the window, with a soft click, the window was shut. Some pressure was applied on his feet. "Hey kid, wake the hell up," harshly whispered a male voice in his ear. Liam froze. A woman's voice that was clearly irritated whispered, "Alaster stop you don't want to make him scream, hey there little fella you can call me Alison and the rude one is Alaster." Liam looked up to see one person, a female with long straight hair that looked white in the moonlight. He looked around there was only the girl, "Miss you said there were two of you but there's only you." Liam looked at her with a confused expression. She chuckled, "Good eye kiddo, hey do you want to here a story?" He nodded with vigor. "Well, it all begins two years ago I was 18 I was walking home and I saw a black van." The male known as Alaster cut in," Hey kid do you know what that means? It means you are going to be taken far away and they will slice you up to make soup for demons." A low growl escaped Alison's lips, "Alaster, stop it or I will not feed you for a day got it you will have your turn. Now, where was I?", she paused to think for a moment. " Aww yes I was walking home and I dropped my books that I was carrying and the van stopped and a man came out and he grabbed me. He threw me into the back of the van. I was stuck in there for days with little food and water. Eventually, they put me in a cell and beat me until I surrendered. One day I was on the brink of insanity, and that's when I met the love of my life Alaster. I mean sure he's a demon, but I didn't care he was so hot.” she broke into a maniacal laugh. She stopped and looked at Liam, “He helped me escape and gave me the greatest present ever” she held up a scythe, “this was my gift and I used it to kill every last one of those dam men and to thank him I let him eat their hearts, it was so romantic.” The boy looked at her with eyes filled with fear. “Oh, but that’s not the end, do you remember the string of murders that have been happening?” Liam slowly nodded. Alison smiled, “That was me and Alaster kid, now the end of my tale. One day I was running from the cops and I met him, you may know him as The Slenderman, but a select few call him Slendy.” She smiled with a psychotic expression. Alaster chimed in, “You will be good to have and we can’t forget about your family can we?” He began to laugh, Alison joined in. Both whispered maniacally, “Sweet dreams.” and Alison brought her scythe down on the body of the little boy and blood-spattered everywhere. She dug her fingers into his chest cavity and ripped out his heart. She let Alaster take over and he began to dine on the boy’s still-beating heart that was covered with blood. He smiled, “Darling lets get more for dinner I’m starving.” Alison chuckled as she walked down the hall covered with blood to the largest bedroom and killed both parents. Covered in blood she hopped out the window, “Sweet dreams” She yelled as she jumped from the four-story apartment onto the ground. She ran into the woods to find Slendy. “Are you ready child?” he asked her. She nodded, “Yes Slendy we had a nice dinner.” ' 'Breaking News ' '''A family has been found murdered at 0438 Wayfare Lane ( sorry if you live there). The Johnsons a family of three was found ripped to shreds with their hearts missing. The police do believe the killer is the self-proclaimed murderer luna. The police with not be releasing any footage unless necessary. More on this issue on our website. WWW. Realnews.com. '(Hoped you enjoyed) ' Category:Entry